monster_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Mire Squid
Mire Squids, also known as Gigantus Leviapus, are giant cephalopod Kaiju that appeared in the 2017 MonsterVersefilm, Kong: Skull Island. NameEdit The Mire Squid seemingly gets its name from its environment, as "Mire" refers to a stretch of swampy or boggy ground, the same areas they tend to inhabit. DesignEdit AppearanceEdit Mire Squids resemble colossal red squids with eight long arms. PersonalityEdit Mire Squids are ambush predators that lurk in the waters of Skull Island for unsuspecting prey. OriginsEdit The Mire Squid is a giant cephalopod that exhibits a hybrid of squid/octopus physiology. Initial hypotheses suggest this lake-dwelling creature is a distant cousin of the Giant Pacific octopus, though with some notable evolutionary mutations. Again we see evidence of the superthermal gigantism unique to this environment, though a much more detailed geothermal study will be required if we are to understand the environmental factors which have led to the growth of such enormous lifeforms. Like other octopoda, the creature exhibits deimatic behavior when threatened, expelling a thick cloud of black ink that is heated within the furnace-like temperatures of its mantal chambers. In this way, the Mire Squid conceals itself from attacking predators while boiling them alive. Its beak-like jaws, usually hidden within the rubbery flesh of its huge, bulbous head, are mounted within a complex muscle bed that enables them to rotate like fan blades. Hunting beneath the surface, the creature will swirl these jaws into a centrifuge, stirring up a vortex-like whirlpool that sucks prey down into its gaping maw. HistoryEdit Kong: Skull Island''Edit While Kong was examining himself after the battle with the Sky Devils, he took notice of a Mire Squid waiting to ambush him before he dragged it out from the water. After a brief fight, Kong killed the Mire Squid by crushing its head with his foot. He proceeded to eat it before carrying away the rest of the carcass to be eaten later. AbilitiesEdit AgilityEdit Mire Squids are shown to have highly flexible arms, which is shown when one tried to restrain Kong. Aquatic lifestyleEdit Mire Squids are able to stay underwater indefinitely. Constricting arms Edit Mire Squids have long, powerful arms that can constrict around larger creatures. Endurance and stamina Edit The Mire Squids' endurance might be high since one is shown taking multiple hits from Kong, even after some of its arms got pulled off. They may have high stamina in order to exhaust their prey from struggling. HuntingEdit Mire Squids are shown to be solitary hunters. They hunt by waiting until their prey have come close enough. Ink cloud Edit Mire Squids can expel a thick cloud of heated black ink from their mantal chambers to defend themself when threatened. Stealth Edit The Mire Squid can stealthily move through the water to avoid being spotted from most prey and predators. StrengthEdit The Mire Squids' multiple arms are strong enough to restrain massive vertebrates such as Kong. WhirlpoolEdit Mire Squids can rotates their jaw like fan blades to create a whirlpool in the surrounding water in order to pull in and swallow their prey. WeaknessesEdit Ink sacEdit In the official novelization, it is revealed the Mire Squids' ink is flammable, and igniting it results in their death. Limited durabilityEdit Despite their great strength and endurance, Mire Squids have limited durability, as Kong was able to effortlessly crush the head of one with his foot, resulting in its death. GalleryEdit ProductionEdit ''Kong: Skull Island''Edit TriviaEdit * Kong's battle with the Mire Squid may have been a reference to his brief fight with the Giant Octopus in ''King Kong vs. Godzilla. * Kong devouring the slain Mire Squid is a rare instance of a kaiju eating another: while Godzilla was stated to be a "predator" of the MUTO, he does not consume their remains after they are killed. In a deleted script of Godzilla vs. Biollante however, Godzilla devours Deutalios. * In the official novelization, another Mire Squid attacks and tries to eat Slivko before it has one of its arms cut off by San Lin and is finished off with a flare to its ink sac, killing it. Category:Monsters